Sinful Rose
by Akirawr
Summary: All roses are thorned. Kagome is no different. However, she is his one and only sinful rose. Nar/Kag Oneshot. Darky's 2009 Halloween Fiction


**An Inuyasha One-shot**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Sinful Rose**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Inuyasha Characters!! And I DO NOT owe 'Sinful Rose'. Whoever wrote it owns it. **

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! It is Halloween! And yes, it is the best time for my favourite couple in Inuyasha, Nar/Kag. This is a song-fiction so I hope you enjoy it! This song is the theme song for Disgaea 2. Awesome song, awesome game. Enjoy and please don't mind the grammatical mistakes.**

**Summary: All roses have thorns. Kagome is no different. As her friends slumbers, she meets the one who held her heart entirely. She was not like any other throned rose. She was the sinful one. **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

_Hihihihi _**Japanese Lyrics**

_**Hihihihi **_**English Translation**

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Sinful Rose—**

Drip. Drip.

Kagome twitched as a few rain drops fell on her cheek. She groaned lightly as she brought her hand up to her face to wipe away the water. That was when a hand clasped itself around her wrist. A manly hand. Kagome's eyes slowly opened only to look upon two crimson eyes which are filled with pure evil and tainted love. Instead of fear in which she usually felt during the first times she met the man, heat started to rage throughout her entire body. She could not sense anything from him. He had completely masked his scent and his very presence.

"Come," was the only word he said before letting go of her tiny wrist. He turned his back towards her and walked into the dark forest. Kagome looked down and saw that Shippou was still fast asleep, his tiny paws clutching the flimsy material of her school uniform. She gently pried his hands off and sat up. She looked up at the tree Inuyasha was resting on and noticed that he was fast asleep as well. He must be exhausted after the fight they had with Naraku's puppet. She quietly got out of her sleeping back and put her shoes on. She then crept into the forest after the man which had visited her. She could visibly see his long wavy hair swishing at his back as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Kagome's heart pounded violently against her ribcage. The man in front of her then pushed a few trees away to reveal a large clearing. He turned partially towards Kagome and held out his hand.

"Come," he said once more, waiting for Kagome to take his hand. His crimson eyes gazed into her very soul through her sapphire orbs. She slowly but not hesitantly placed her hand on his. His fingers then clasped around her smaller once as he turned and gently pulled her into the clearing. Kagome was amazed. The clearing seemed serene at the same time ghostly. The moon hung beautiful on the velvety night sky. There was not a single star in sight that night. Wispy white clouds slightly misted at the bottom of the moon. The clearing was mostly tall grass reaching her ankles which swayed gently in the wind. Tons of yellow wildflowers scattered among the grass. What amazed her was the large, glistering lake situated in the center of the clearing. Occasionally a fish would jump out of the water, causing water droplets to fly out of the lake. The water droplets then caught the moonlight and shines beautifully like crystal drops.

"It...It's beautiful..." Kagome gasped as the man continued to pull her gently into the clearing. He stopped a few feet from the lake and let go of the amazed girl's hand. He gently pulled her into his embrace and buried his face in her ebony tresses.

"Kagome..." he whispered huskily into her ears. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as the sound of his voice sent shivers up and down her spine. She lowered her gaze to the grass and closed her eyes.

"Naraku..." she whispered as well, gently wrapping her arms on his which were wrapped around her waist. If everyone thought that Kagome's heart belonged to Inuyasha, because it seemed logical, they are terribly wrong. Sure, Kagome had a small schoolgirl crush on Inuyasha, but it soon faded as her love seemed to become more and more hopeless with every passing day. Inuyasha would still secretly meet Kikyou and would continue to repeat his vows to the dead yet walking miko. Kagome knew that she would always be second in the Hanyou's eyes. Her broken heart was immediately stolen the first night Naraku visited the camp while they slept. He had purposefully drained the entire group by unleashing his puppets and his incarnations after them. Then at the night where Inuyasha slumbers, he would mask his very existence and creep into the camp. The first night he was there, he was almost content with just staring at the miko who was fast asleep. But as the nights continued, he longed to do more things than plain staring.

The first night he ever woke her up purposefully had caused the fright of her life. To suddenly see their greatest enemy in front of them during the time when they are most vulnerable was sure something to be afraid of. But he was quick. He clasped a hand onto her rosy lips and grabbed her. They disappeared into a cloud of scentless miasma and into the forest. He had pressed her against a tree and swore that he meant no harm. Needless to say, she did not believe him. He proved to her that he was truthful by doing what she said for that whole night. He stayed at least 10 feet away from her and do not harm her. He had gained her full trust that night.

As the nights dragged on, they found it harder and harder to make Inuyasha sleep for a longer period of time. Kagome, who by now got used to the attention Naraku gave her, was more than happy to help him to make Inuyasha sleep longer. He then gave her a harmless looking apple. A small malicious smile decorated his face as Kagome gently took it from his hand one night.

_jamamono ni wa dokuringo_

_**A poisoned apple, to those who stand in the way**_

Kagome knew what she had to do.

_o-yakusoku no hakarigoto_

_**It's the strategy, as promised**_

Each night, after they met with Naraku's puppet, the sign that he was going to visit her at night, she would feed her comrades the poisoned apple which she received from Naraku the previous night. The poisoned would make them weak and sleepy, the ability to sense things would decrease drastically. Even Inuyasha couldn't detect the scentless and colourless poison. It was the ultimate weapon against them all. Every night, Kagome would think of the hanyou which slept peacefully at camp and thought of whether she was betraying them by having a love relationship with their enemy. The one she sworn to murder alongside her friends. But as she thought of this more and more each passing seconds, it somehow didn't felt as wrong it was supposed to feel.

_uragiri nado mou akutoku ja nai_

_**Betrayal and the like doesn't feel so wrong anymore**_

Kagome slowly turned and hugged the man fully. His hand stroked her hair gently as his lips planted kisses upon her pale skin of her neck. He pulled his face away from her neck and slowly descended her lips onto hers. Kagome's sapphire eyes closed as their lips touched in an innocent act of love. Naraku had told her that he loved countless of times. Yes she had doubted that the devil-like demon such as Naraku could love, but as she continued to see him each night, she felt that he was capable of love and that she too was falling in love with him.

_kuroi hane habatakasu fushichou no RONDO_

_**As the undead butterflies dance 'round with their black wings**_

As they kissed, countless number of poison wasps flew all around them. Somehow, as horrifying as they looked, the moonlight made them look innocent and simply... gorgeous.

**oOo**

His cold laughter filled the bloodied battlefield as countless of demons fell prey to Inuyasha's claws. He was amused. Amused at the futile attempt of the pathetic group in front of him. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she notched another arrow and let it fly towards the poison wasps she claimed to be gorgeous last night. Her arrow streaked pink as it flew across the cloud of poison wasps, making them turn into ash. Naraku growled at the woman and got ready to attack but he stopped. He just couldn't. He couldn't hurt the woman he loved. His human side roared at him saying that that woman was not Kikyou and that she deserved to die, giving Kikyou her full soul. But his stronger side, his demon side, argued saying that that woman name Kagome was worthy to be dear mate!

_odore orokamono domo satsuriku no kyouen ni_

_**Dance, you fools! In this banquet of massacres**_

Inuyasha and his gang continued to battle the Naraku puppet. The way they moved was graceful at the same time deadly. Sango's arm flicking to throw the Hiraikotsu. Kagome's arrow shower and Inuyasha's swinging of the Tetsusaiga. It was like a dance in the field filled with blood and war. They were like fools beckoned to dance against their will. Kagome then looked at Naraku with saddened eyes and let her arrow fly towards the man. The arrow pierced his heart and Naraku disappeared into a cloud of miasma. Only a wooden doll was left where it once stood.

_hanabira maichirasu hodo_

_**Dance till your petals flutter away**_

**oOo**

_rinne no yoru wo kazaru kanbi na hanazono_

_emono sasotte kuruwaseru _

_tsumi na bara_

_**In the sweet garden, staging the night of the samsara**_

_**Beckon the prey and drive 'em crazy **_

_**oh sinful rose**_

Kagome offered the cut apples to her comrades. Her comrades had always asked her how she somehow had an unlimited supply of apples. All she told them was that she had brought a lot of them from her own Era. Inuyasha was not at all complaining, eating his slice in peace. Kagome merely watched as her companions slowly fell sleepy one by one and soon, all of them were in peaceful slumber. She looked towards Naraku who was waiting for her at the end of the camp. She stood up and walked towards him with a smile on her face. A rare smile which was not filled with malice stretched Naraku's lips as he brought his precious rose away from her companions.

**oOo **

_KEDAMONO ni wa awaremi wo_

_kami wo kidoru kireigoto_

_**Give mercy to the beasts**_

_**With a cleansing that would make even God suspicious**_

"NO! He's injured! We shouldn't hurt the poor guy even if he is a demon!" Kagome shouted as she stepped in between Inuyasha and the injured bear demon. It looked so pitiful there, growling in pain, at the same time hoping that it lives to see another sunrise. Inuyasha was about to make it to their dinner but Kagome stopped him, stating that there was no honour killing an enemy when it was at its lowest point. Inuyasha sighed and gave in. He then sheathed his sword and walked towards Kagome.

"Oh alright, I will spare the sucker's life," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome slightly away from the demon.

"How could you still be so kind as to save a demon's life who could easily kill you if it wanted to?"

**oOo**

_itsuwari no kotodama dokugumo no wana_

_**Your deceitful words are like a poisonous spider's trap**_

"It will be alright Inuyasha... I will stay by you till we kill Naraku, alright?" Kagome said as she smiled gently at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her his rare smile and pulled her into an embrace. Instead of feeling happy, she felt disgusted. She did not want to be in the arms of this Hanyou. She wanted to be in the arms of a certain spider Hanyou. The words she told Inuyasha were laced with lies. Soon, they would find out that many of her acts and words are merely lies. She then got out of the embrace to cut some apples for them to eat.

_tsumibukaki maboroshi de kohitsugi wo nerau_

_**Aim for the little sheep with your illusions drenched in sin**_

"Shippou-chan..." Kagome said as she gently cradled the kitsune to sleep. He gave her a small sleepy smile as he clutched her shirt.

"We will defeat Naraku right, mama? And then, my parents' death would be avenged... right?" Shippou asked her, voice full of hope and childish innocence. Once more, a fake smile stretched itself upon her lips.

"Yes Shippou-chan. We will defeat Naraku..." Kagome said as she looked down at the snoozing kitsune. The smile dropped as she looked away from the camp, from her friends. Tears slowly collected in her eyes as she closed them in pain. She had lied once more. No, they would never defeat Naraku. Highly likely, it would be them who will be defeated. Her ultimate betrayal will happen soon.

**oOo**

_midareochita tenshi ni haitoku no kuchizuke wo_

_ayamachi koso ga shinjitsu_

_**Kiss the fallen angels with your corrupt lips**_

_**It's reality - no matter how unjust it is**_

Kagome and Naraku pulled apart from their kiss. His fingers traced her lips as a grin formed itself on his smile. They were still at the clearing where the wildflowers were. The moon was in a beautiful crescent shape and stars twinkled above the couple.

"You lips are corrupted by me..." Naraku said as he leaned in nearer. His breath gently ghosted on her lips which was in a smile.

"Yes... This is no fantasy... No matter how wrong this is..." Kagome trailed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is reality..." both of them muttered as their lips joined once more in a lip lock.

_risei no kamen sutete kairaku sekai e_

_konya no ikenie erabu tsumi na bara_

_**Throw away the mask of common sense and enter the world of ecstasy **_

_**Choose the sacrifice for tonight oh sinful rose**_

Kagome slowly pulled away. Naraku then proceeded to ravage her neck. A groan of pleasure escaped her lips as Naraku nipped upon her beating pulse. Yes... this was beyond what people would expect. It was only common sense that Inuyasha would go together with Kagome, seeing that they were together every day. However, they are sadly wrong. The innocent, pure Kagome is more suited to be with the evil and notorious Naraku.

"Tonight will be the last night we shall be together in hiding..."

_tasogare no senritsu kanade horobiyuku sadame yori_

_tada jibun wo shinjita dake sore ga bara no shinjitsu_

_**While playing the twilight melody, "Rather than my crumbling destiny,**_

_**I just believe in only myself", that's the rose's truth**_

After Naraku had left her, Kagome sat on her sleeping bag and stared at her companions. How would they react once everything is revealed. At first her destiny was to be her love's first love's reincarnation. Suddenly, it changed in a blink of an eye into betraying her friends and going with her enemy. She did not know who to believe anymore. It was as if God was mocking her. Mocking at her good will. All she wanted was to help and find love. Yet, somehow she couldn't get both. She had to choose.

She will just have to believe in herself.

**oOo**

_odore orokamono domo satsuriku no kyouen ni_

_**Dance, you fools! In this banquet of massacres**_

Once more they were dancing. The dance of war. Kagome shot countless number of arrows creating pink streaks in the black miasma filled sky. Inuyasha's wind scar caused tornadoes of miasma making it looked so deadly. The simultaneously swings of Sango's arms made it looked as though she was dancing as well. Miroku had a flurry of sutras flying all around him and Shippou, he had swirls of fox fire dancing with him as he continued to help his comrades kill Naraku. It was the real deal now. There was no more puppets. It was the real Naraku.

_hanabira maichirasu hodo_

_**Dance till your petals flutter away**_

"IIIEEEEE!!!" Kagome screamed as Naraku got hit by Inuyasha's wind scar. That was not part of the plan. He was not supposed to be killed by Inuyasha. He was supposed to KILL Inuyasha! At the sound of her screams, the poison wasps burst into pink dust which scattered due to the wind. Like the petals to this one sinful rose. It was as if her petals were plucked from her painfully and thrown up to the wind so that it could fly away. Kagome ran towards Naraku who was falling to the ground. Her comrades stopped what they were doing and stared at Kagome who reached Naraku and was now hugging the dying man to her.

"_risei no kamen sutete kairaku sekai e_

_**Throw away the mask of common sense and enter the world of ecstasy**_"

He said as he smiled gently.

"I will meet you in Hell, my dear... sinful... rose..." he sighed before he let out his last breath. Kagome's eyes widened. No! This can't be happening. Naraku was supposed to live and they were supposed to reign this lands together. The Shikon no Tama won't be used and be protected by Kagome unless Naraku wants to be a full demon with it. Kagome gently placed the man onto the ground and took the remaining Shikon no Tama from him. She fused it with her shards and it was then full. Inuyasha had a grin on his face and thought that it was finally over. But it was not. Instead of giving the Shikon to Inuyasha, Kagome forcefully slammed the jewel into her side, where it came from. An agonizing scream came out of her lips as blood spurted from the wound. Her companions looked at her with wide eyes.

"K-Kagome?!"

"Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome-sama?"

"Okaa-san?"

Kagome slowly unsheathed the sword which sat innocently on Naraku's waist.

"I will be with you soon,"

_ashita no ikenie (emono sasotte) kuruwaseru _

_**The sacrifice for tomorrow (beckon the prey) drive 'em crazy**_

An evil laugh freed itself from her lips as Sango's blood splattered onto her face. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her in horror. She had just killed off her sister and her adopted son. How could someone be so cruel?!

"Why Kagome?! Why are you doing this?! Aren't we your friends?!" Inuyasha said, exasperated as he dodged one more of Kagome's attacks. She merely gave him a cold glare which sent chills down his spine.

"No... You killed the one person I loved. The one person who healed me from you!" Kagome shouted as she lunged towards Inuyasha in full force. Inuyasha's eyes were wide. Kagome had loved Naraku?! He had barely dodged her attack.

"KILL ME INUYASHA! KILL ME!!!" Kagome screamed as she continued to attacked him continuously.

_tsumi na bara_

_**oh sinful rose**_

"I told you to kill me..." Kagome said as she stared at the lifeless form of her protector. Inuyasha laid dead at her feet, his eyes open but unseeing. Kagome discarded the sword and looked around. She was the last one standing. Her comrades had fallen and her love did too. She staggered towards Naraku and fell to his side.

"Oh Shikon... I wish... I wish that Naraku and I... will be together... forever..."

The Shikon within her body glowed as Kagome felt her strength suddenly dissipated. Her eyes started to droop close as she held onto Naraku's arm.

"Naraku... I am coming to you now," she said as her eyes closed fully. She took her last breath and whispered her last words,

"Forever... your sinful rose..."

**oOo**

**End of Sinful Rose**

**oOo**

**Yes Yes, IT ISNT HALLOWEEN YET! I know I know! But, due to certain problems at home, I can't get online on my birthday [aka Halloween]. So I will post my Halloween fictions either before Halloween or after it! I hope you enjoy this one though! I got addicted to the song and it kinda have a storyline on its own XD. Read and review~! Muacks!**

**Love--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


End file.
